Practice
by Pro-cloud
Summary: Inspired by the song Practice by Drake. Jane found out Maura has done something truly horrible.
1. Chapter 1

Jane sat at Maura's table with a beer in her hand as she stared into the wall in front of her. Jane had been seeing Maura for two months. Things were going great until Ian returned. Jane wasn't the jealous type, but it pissed her off that Maura went to see him without telling her. He'd been here for about a week and Jane had to find out from Frost. Apparently he saw them at a coffee shop together. She asked Maura about Ian and they had gotten into an argument so Jane left to her old apartment.

The detective missed the M.E. and was tired of receiving the cold shoulder. So Jane decided that tonight she would wait for the M.E. to come home and the two would make up, after all she shot Maura's biological father and they got through that. But what Jane couldn't shake was how suspicious Maura had been acting. She couldn't get rid of the little voice in the back of her head that told her something more than coffee had happened. _Maura would never do that me._

She shook her head and took another swig of her beer, but the voice would come back stronger and stronger. _She did say Ian was the love of her life. She has been refusing my kisses. We haven't been…intimate since he came to town._ Her heart pounded so loudly against her chest she was sure if anyone walked through that door they would be able to hear it. _She hasn't returned my calls…She arrives home later than usual._ She put her beer down and began to rub her hands. She took out her phone about to call Maura when she heard the door opening. Maura looked disoriented and she stared blankly at Jane but stood still right next to door like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"Hi." Jane broke the silence "I was just about to call you."

Maura nodded but didn't say anything instead she began to walk to her bedroom avoiding Jane's gaze. Jane grabbed her and spun her around looking into her eyes. Maura turned away unable keep composed under the intense stare.

"I need to take a shower Jane."

"Why?"

"Please Jane just let go." Her voice was pleading.

"Are you still mad at me Maur?" Jane's voice was cracking; she couldn't lose Maura but the voice continued to warn her.

"No Jane. I-I was never mad at you. I'm sorry." Tears began to fall from the hazel eyes. Jane lifted Maura's head to give her a kiss but Maura turned her away. Jane let go her hands go slack at her side, her eyes were wide. She knew.

Jane grabbed Maura's face gave her a rough kiss she could feel Maura's tears. Maura broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura said through sobs.

Jane growled and continued to kiss Maura eventually making her way down to her neck. Jane lifted Maura up the stairs to her bedroom. Jane threw Maura on the bed, positioning herself between the honey blonde's legs. She began to unbutton her shirt slowly. Maura sat up reaching for a kiss but a scarred hand pushed her back onto the bed. Jane shook her head at Maura a scowl on her face.

"Jane I have something to tell you."

"Shut up Maura." Her voice was filled with anger. Jane took off her shirt and began to undress Maura. Maura had on a black lacey bra. She felt hollow under Jane's gaze. It wasn't her usual loving gaze it was one of betrayal or disgust and she turned away.

"Jane…we shouldn't do this."

Jane ignored Maura and unhooked her bra. She kissed Maura's neck making her way down to her breasts where she took a hardened nipple in her mouth forcefully. Maura moaned and arched into the touch, she felt Jane using her hand to rip off her skirt. Jane suddenly stood up leaving Maura a whimpering mess.

"Stay down." Jane commanded. Maura could hear Jane shuffling about and opening a drawer. Maura knew what that meant. Her instincts were so in tune with her surroundings she could practically feel Jane's pants falling towards the ground. Maura felt Jane in front of her and she propped herself to see Jane wearing the strap on and her bra. Jane once again pushed Maura down this time keeping Maura in her place.

"I said to stay down." The growl sent shivers down Maura's spine.

"Jane we can't. Please Jane I need to talk to you." Maura felt tears in her eyes again, but willed herself not to cry.

Jane didn't answer Maura but went back to attacking her chest. Maura moaned loudly. Jane closed her eyes for a second meanwhile making her way down Maura's body. She tasted pain and regret in Maura's sweat Jane knew Maura had been practicing. Jane knew Maura had done the unthinkable but she was content with the fact the Maura was with her tonight and not with Ian. She shook away her thoughts and got on top of Maura. The smaller woman reluctantly nodded. Jane pushed herself inside Maura and began thrusting quickly. Maura was surprised, usually Jane took her time. There was no gentleness tonight. Maura closed her eyes as Jane took a hardened nipple in her mouth. Maura felt herself getting close to the edge.

"Jane I'm-"

"Don't Maura not yet."

Jane quickly took of the harness and got between Maura's legs again. They were both dripping and the sensation when their cores touched was unbelievable. They both cried out as Jane set the pace once again. Maura couldn't hold it in any longer, neither could Jane. When they came Maura lifted her hands up to her face and began to cry. _I'm so sorry Jane._ Maura could hear the water running in her bathroom. She was left alone with her thoughts and her guilt. _How could I do this to her. The only person who truly loves me._ No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the tears.

Jane stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. She couldn't stand the sight of Maura, but she couldn't stand the thought of losing her either. _Maybe if she admits it I can forgive her._

She got out of the bathroom and sat at the edge of the bed putting her shoes on.

"Jane I slept with Ian." Jane stopped for a second and looked at Maura. She opened her mouth to say something but found that she just couldn't. Her admission didn't make her feel better, it just hurt her more.

"I know Maura. I know you did." Jane's voice was unwavering. "I'm leaving Maura. I'm leaving you. I'll leave the key on your table."

Maura's eyes were wide and she felt herself panicking, she grabbed Jane's arm but the Detective pulled away.

"No Jane please. I love you." Jane pulled her arm away without looking into the hazel eyes and walked out the room. She could hear Maura calling out for her. She put the key on the table and walked out the door. She sat in her car in disbelief before the anger got to her. She slammed the wheel with her palm and began to cry. _I did love you once._


	2. Chapter 2

Maura was sitting in her bed holding her knees. She hears Jane's car pull out of the driveway and she feels more alone then she ever has. The house is so empty her sobs echo loudly, bouncing off the walls back into her ears reminding her of her lost love.

_Maura arrived home earlier than usual wanting to make Jane a special dinner. The Detective had just solved another case and Maura wanted to celebrate the victory alone. She lit the candles and heard a knock on the door. Whoever it was she going to send them on their way quickly she wanted this night to be all about Jane. She opened the door and was surprised to see Ian standing there. _

"_Aren't you going to invite me in?" He said with a huge smile. Maura nodded as he made his way in giving Maura a kiss on the cheek. He looked up at the lit candles on the table._

"_You weren't expecting me were you? I wanted to surprise you." Maura was speechless, she shook her head._

"_Oh well am I interrupting something?" He said with a frown. He really did miss Maura she was the only stable thing in his hectic life. _

"_Ian things have changed since you were away. I'm seeing someone and we're getting really serious." Maura's heart was beating quickly; she never realized how much she missed Ian._

"_Oh I wasn't aware. Well we weren't exclusive. Can I at least ask who it is?" _

"_I'm dating Jane."_

"_The detective? Well I'll leave you to it then." Ian turned around to leave, but Maura touched his shoulder._

"_We can still be friends. Would you like to go for coffee tomorrow?" Ian nodded his head._

"_Are you sure Jane won't mind?" _

"_She'll be okay with it I'm sure." _

Of course Maura neglected to tell Jane about Ian showing up at her doorstep; and as Maura thought about the encounter she realized her heart beat faster at mention of Jane, not because of Ian's return. She felt numb as she walked downstairs in her robe. She opened the fridge door and saw a bottle of wine in the front next to Jane's beer. She would have loved to drink to make her forget but it was, in fact, alcohol that got her into this mess. In a fit of rage she took out the wine bottle and slammed it on the ground, and then one by one Jane's beers were being smashed on the floor. She picked up one of the broken pieces of a beer bottle and held it in her hand. _Broken, just like how I left Jane._ The thought of the Detective brought tears to her eyes. She slammed the fridge door shut and slid down the cool smooth surface while the tears continued to fall.

_Ian sat across from Maura staring at the medical examiner with a huge smile. Maura smiled back politely as she thought of something to say to break the silence. _

"_So why did you come back?" _

"_For more supplies…and to see you. I still have feeling for you Maura." _

"_Ian don't do this to me." _

"_I know you still love me Maura. We had something special. Something you can't just throw away." Maura was silent. _

"_Let's go to dinner Maura. Give me a chance to woo you." Maura checked her cell phone she had no missed calls, no texts, nothing. She knew it was a bad idea but he had valid points and it was really good to see him again._

"_I'll go to dinner with you Ian, but only as friends." _

Maura remembers arriving home after the dinner only to find Jane had been sucked into another case. Maura felt neglected. Just like Ian had placed her second in his life, Maura felt that she was not Jane's number one priority and she wasn't going to be number two. Not again. It was selfish; she knew that, Jane was only trying to bring a bit of light into a dark world.

_She waited for Jane to come home but instead received a text message from the Detective that they had found a new lead and they were going to check it out. She sat alone on her kitchen table with a glass of wine in her hand. After a few moments of staring into nothing she decided to call Ian._

"_Are you still in town?"_

"_Yes. I was hoping you'd call."_

"_I wasn't going to but…I just don't want to be alone."_

"_Why don't you come to my hotel? We could order room service." There was silence on the other end while Maura was in a deep thought. _

"_Okay."_

"_Great I'll send you the directions see you soon." As soon as he hung up her called room service and ordered two wine bottles. When Maura arrived she stayed in her car for a few moments debating if she should go or if she should leave. She checked her phone seeing that there were no messages she got out of her car walked to Ian's room. The evening had started out innocent enough with both of them telling stories and laughing. But somehow the wine kept coming and Maura, against better judgment, kept drinking. She went to check her phone, but Ian caught her putting his arm around her waist and spinning her around. He kissed her, chastely at first but Maura deepened it her mind and her heart screaming for her stop._

_But she couldn't and she didn't. She woke up a few hours later naked on Ian's bed. He was still sleeping when she slipped away and returned home finding Jane asleep on the couch waiting for her. _

She hated herself then, she felt dirty. Cheap. She avoided Jane's advances her kisses as punishment to herself. The next day she left for lunch and called Ian. At a coffee shop she told him she could not and would not see him. She didn't see Frost sitting at another table when she left. Not that it would have much of a difference Jane would have found out anyway.

"_Why Maura? Why wouldn't you just tell me that he was in town? Don't you love me?"_

"_Of course I do Jane you know that."_

"_But you don't trust me?" Maura looked shocked. If anything it should be Jane that shouldn't trust her._

"_I do Jane." It was faint Jane could barely hear it._

"_Then why not tell me? I had to find from Frost." Her arms were flailing and her nostrils were flaring. Jane was angry, but she didn't want to say anything hurtful. She decided to leave just so she could cool off._

"_Maura I can't be here right now. I'm gonna go okay?"_

"_Jane you can't just leave."_

"_I just need to cool off alright. I don't want to say something I might regret." Jane leaned in to give Maura a kiss but the M.E. turned her head. The curly-haired detective clenched her Jaw in hurt and left. _

The next day she received the cold shoulder from Jane, it hurt her but she knew she deserved it. When Jane finally did talk to her it was only to tell her that she was going to spend another night in her apartment. The next day she received the same treatment and she couldn't stand it. She got a text from inviting her to go to the Dirty Robber. She declined saying that she had a lot of paperwork to fill out. It wasn't a lie, but that's not what she was planning to do with her evening. She called Ian and once again ended up in his hotel room. What she didn't expect was Jane to come home early waiting for her. She could have told Ian no, all those times she could have said no but she didn't. Now she's sitting in an empty home, crying in her kitchen. She somehow made her way into her bathroom ready to take a shower. Ready to wash off the feelings of disgust. She couldn't stand how Jane looked at her.

"Jane" She had done everything for Maura only to be betrayed. Maura wasn't going to let their relationship die like this. These past few months had been the happiest they'd ever been. She was going to make it up Jane no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the feedback. I hope you enjoy. I tried a new format tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

Jane is well acquainted with pain. When Hoyt had her pinned by her hands, when she shot herself, when she had that nasty ingrown nail; Jane knew pain well. But

she has never felt a pain so raw so horrible, that it rocks her body with convulsions every time she lets out a sob. She pulled over to the side of the road to ensure

she wouldn't get into an accident. _How could she do this to me? I did nothing but love her._ If there was ever a time she needed her mother it was now. She managed

to stop crying and began to drive again back to Maura's. She parked in front of Maura's house and walked towards the guest house quickly so she could avoid the

traitor. When Angela opened the door Jane stood still, her bottom lip quivering.

"Mama." Her voice reaching a pitch Angela has never heard before. Angela gave Jane the biggest hug she could muster with a confused look on her face.

"Sweetie what happened?" The older woman pulled Jane in and closed the door behind her. Jane opened her mouth to say something but only more sobs came out.

Once again Angela wrapped her arms around Jane and squeezed.

"Let's go sit down Jane and you can tell me what happened." She wiped away tears on Jane's face and the Detective nodded. Before saying anything Jane laid her

head on her mother's chest listening to the heart beat. Angela began stroking Jane's scalp and making comforting noises.

"Maura cheated." Jane squeaked out.

"What!" Jane could feel Angela's heart beat speed up.

"She cheated…with Ian."

"Oh my baby girl I'm so sorry."

"I loved her Ma." Tears filled her eyes and poured onto her cheeks once again, still in disbelief that Maura would hurt her. Her mother nodded but said nothing she

continued to rub Jane's scalp. They stayed that way for quite some time until Angela decided to speak again.

"How do you feel?" Her voice was gentle.

"Like I was stabbed in the back with a spear and it came out through my heart." Her mother nodded and thought quietly about what she could say.

"I know it hurts Jane, and can't really tell you how to deal with it. But what I can tell you is how not to deal with it." Jane gave her mother a confused look.

"I know you Jane Rizzoli and you're gonna go home and drink till you pass out."

"Ma-"

"Don't you Ma me Jane, you're my daughter I know you more than you know yourself. Don't do it honey, what you need is to talk to someone about it. I'm not saying

it has to be me, but it could be your brother or that nice young man Barry." Angela's voice was gentle but stern letting her daughter know that she meant business.

"Can I stay with you Ma? Just for tonight I mean."

"Of course baby you can stay as long as you'd like."

Jane nodded against her mother's chest. It felt nice lying with her mother, Jane felt like a little kid again. She had no worries as long as Mama Rizzoli was there to

protect her against the evils of the world. Eventually Jane fell asleep and Angela continued to stroke her hair. No matter what Jane says she would always be her little

girl. It pained the matriarch to see Jane so heartbroken. She hasn't seen Jane this broken since Maura stopped talking to her after the Paddy Doyle shooting, and she

wondered if Maura looked just as bad. Sure she was angry at the Doctor, but she was still sympathetic towards the fact that the blond had been alone her whole life

and would probably stay that way. But the M.E. hurt her baby and Angela would not and will not stand for that. She gently escaped Jane's clutches, grabbed a blanket

to put over Jane, and made her way to the main house where _she_ was in.

Angela walked into the kitchen and saw the shattered glass all over the floor. _Did Jane do this? _She grabbed a broom and began to sweep away the glass for fear that

Bass would eat some of it and get hurt. _Plus I can't stay angry if there's a mess._ After cleaning up she sits in the dining room waiting. She hears the water stop and

feet shuffling for a few minutes before she hears the footsteps going downstairs.

Seeing Mrs. Rizzoli sitting there with pursed lips and staring intensely at Maura made the Doctor jump. She looked around avoiding the older woman's gaze and made

her way to the kitchen. She cleared her throat trying to think of what to say. The look Angela's face said it all. _I know._

"Did you clean up Ang-"

"Cut the shit Maura." Maura has never heard that tone before and she was too stunned by it to say anything.

"I know what you did. Now I appreciate that you're allowing me to stay in your guest house, but you're fucking crazy if you think I'm not gonna confront you about this."

"Angela please listen to me."

"No you listen to me! I can't believe that it would be you to break my daughter! I thought you loved her Maura, but clearly not enough. Was she not good enough for

Dr. Isles?" Maura opened her mouth then closed it slowly finding nothing to say. Mrs. Rizzoli stood up.

"I mean what's wrong with you? And here I thought you were all innocent. Is that what you do? You make everyone think you're this sweet innocent person so they

can let their guard down then you suck the life out of them? Is that it? Because if that's the case you're a mean girl Maura, you're a bitch! And don't you fucking call

me Angela you lost that right when you fucked Ian!" Mrs. Rizzoli turned into Mama Lion protecting her cubs. Maura was the threat and everything be damned if that

bitch thought she was going to get away with hurting her baby.

No one had ever spoken to Maura Isles like that; everyone always spoke to the weird lonely girl with kindness and respect. Then again she never did anything to lose

anyone's respect but as she stared blankly at a very angry Angela Rizzoli she wondered if the things she said were right. She quickly wiped away a single tear trying

to come up with something to say.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out finally. Her voice was the smallest she's ever heard it. Angela's face softened for a second before returning to its hardened state.

"I don't know how you're gonna do it Maura but you're gonna fix this." Maura mouth opened but she was cut off.

"And I don't mean be with Jane again, I mean make Jane feel better. Because I could care less if you rot away to nothing, but I will not allow Jane to suffer. Do you

understand me?" Maura nodded and looked down as Angela began to walk away. She suddenly stopped and turned.

"And Maura you may be rich and know very powerful people, but I'm Italian and believe me when I say I know people who put your people to shame. Don't

disappoint me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I had major writer's block with this story. I have an idea of what is going to happen but I'm open to any suggestions. :)**

* * *

_When Maura woke up she panicked for a second before she remembered where she was. Ian was sprawled out on the other side of the bed and was snoring loudly. She got out of the bed and began collecting her clothing, collecting herself with every piece of clothing she picked off the floor. She sat on the toilet in the bathroom contemplating what she just did. When she and Jane had started dating, she expected Jane to be the one to crush her. The Detective was always so reluctant of coming out, Maura was afraid that Jane would be to embarrassed and leave Maura. Now she was the one that would hurt Jane horribly and she decided that when she got home she would tell Jane what she had done and beg for forgiveness. _

_Maura stepped out of the bathroom quietly, to not wake Ian up, but she left the light on so she could look for her shoes properly. She bent over to pick up her shoes and noticed the cold breeze that suddenly entered the room. Maura could have walked away and left the balcony door open, but she was in a trance and walked over to it slowly. Still possessed by something she walked past the door up to the fence-like barrier and looked down. She saw groups of men and women laughing, couples holding hands, and children holding on to their mothers._

_ They all looked so entirely small yet she could see how happy they appeared to be. Maura watched all the different kinds of people walk by and she noticed how very rarely there would be a person walking alone. She didn't know how long she'd been staring, and she didn't know what possessed her, but she climbed over the baluster and looked down. She closed her eyes and felt the adrenaline course through her veins. The breeze felt so nice on her face, she could easily let go and she would never have to face seeing the disappointment on Jane's face. The last thing she would remember would be the breeze. _

_But strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into reality. Ian was breathing heavily; his eyes filled with terror. Maura pushed him away from her. She grabbed her purse, without noticing that her I.D. had slipped out, and quickly walked to her car. _

Maura flinched when she heard the door slam. She had lost Jane and it wouldn't be long before she lost the only real family she had. Her bottom lip quivered as the thought of her being all alone again ran through her mind. She grabbed her cell phone and called her mother. Even if Constance hadn't been there for most of her life she was trying to be there for Maura now.

"_Hello Darling how have you been?"_ Constance heard Maura's sniffles and softened her voice. "_What's wrong Maura?_"

"I did something horrible mother." Maura controlled her sniffles, but she knew it wouldn't be long before she would be sobbing again.

"I cheated on Jane." She blurted out before letting the sobs overtake her. She heard mother cooing and making comforting noises over the phone. "I love her so much…it scares me; and now I've ruined it."

"_Oh Maura honey…with who?_"

"Ian…I just. Mother would you mind coming here to stay with me a bit. I need you."

"_Maura…I'm not even in America and I cannot just drop everything, but I will go see you as soon as my trip is over alright?" _Constance said softly aware of her daughter's fragile state.

"Alright Mother. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye dear take care of yourself. I'll be there in no time."_

Loneliness overtook Maura; she got in her car and drove around with no particular destination. She pulled up to a random bar in hopes that she could forget about the entire week. Seeing that there was a bouncer in the front checking I.D.'s she began to look through her wallet but only found Ian's hotel key in the place where her I. D. should be. She began to rummage through her purse to look for it but could find it nowhere. She wondered if she'd left it at home or at Ian's hotel. Hoping it was not the latter, she rushed home looking everywhere and was distraught when she couldn't find it anywhere. She had to go to Ian's hotel and she hoped that he wouldn't be there.

When she arrived to the room she took a deep breath before putting the key in the slot and opening the door. She looked around the messy hotel and scrunched her face up in disgust, mostly at the hotel room, but a bit at herself. She began to look around the hotel to distract herself from the tears that were soon going to roll down her cheeks. She found her I.D. on a table next to a bottle of whiskey. She didn't normally drink anything besides wine but tonight she was desperate to take away the pain. Taking her heels off, she stood up and stumbled toward the balcony. The cool air felt good on her face and she took a deep breath to take it all in. Looking down at the speeding cars and pedestrians walking she held her breath as she climbed to the other side of the barrier. This time there was no Ian to stop her from free falling. She thought she could do it, she thought that no one would miss her. She lost her footing, but recovered quickly and stepped back onto the balcony ashamed that she couldn't do it, but thrilled at the near death experience.

She felt such a rush from being on the other side of the balcony. All the pain replaced by adrenaline, she felt alive for the first time this week and she wanted to feel like that forever. Unfortunately she was on call this weekend and she was not irresponsible when it came to the poor souls who ended up on her table.


End file.
